Call to the Great White Moon
by ArtYume
Summary: A girl said to have the ancient ability of unspeakable power. An organization that seeks it. Two boys coming after her, both want her, only one will succeed. 'Why must you do this to me...'
1. Prologue

"I myself freaked out during the incident, but maybe it was because it had almost fallen on ME! Surely if it had narrowly missed anyone else, I would've just walked away like nothing happened…"

* * *

**Call to the Great White Moon****  
Prologue

* * *

**

"So I admit, I may have been too rash to yell for Luna, but I was scared to death. That door had looked so big, and it kept growing closer and close towards me. So when Luna pulled me out of the way, I was so relieved that I fell limp on her. Of course, this sent everyone to panic.

"But in all due respect, they behaved like a pack of barbarians, running and screaming like that. You think they've never seen a wolf before! Anyways, Luna kind of freaked out and thought someone, or something, was attacking us so she got all rattled up. That's pretty much what happened before _he_ showed up."

The pale girl with silky black locks and captivating silver eyes glared at the white-eyed Hyuuga prodigy. "He decided to butt in, and look what happened to Luna!" She motioned to the silver and white wolf lying down next to Inuzuka Hana, who was currently bandaging up Luna's front left paw.

"I see." The current Godaime Hokage, Tsunade, nodded and looked from the girl, to the wolf, and back to the girl. "You're name is Jade, correct? Hm… I've heard of a Jade before, they call her the wild one. Do you know why?" Neither Jade nor the Hyuuga moved. "It's a story that's been told recently, about a girl who can talk to animals and acts like one too."

"Hokage-sama, what's the difference between that and the Inuzuka family?" Neji asked, suddenly interested in the topic. "Good question, the Inuzuka family breed and worship dogs. They adapt their bodies, and create jutsus, to copy the abilities of a dog. However, rumor is, this girl can speak to any animal, and adapt any ability from any animal. They say it might be a Kekkei Genkai, or her own special skill."

She turned to Jade. "What I'd like to know is if you have any relations to that girl." Jade looked up at her innocently. "If I tell you, will you promise to never repeat it or use the information in any way against me or anyone I know?" Tsunade nodded and waited for her to continue.

"Then I ask for you to send the Vet out. _That guy_ can stay if he keeps his word too." With that, Hana packed up her things and left Tsunade's office, but not before patting Luna on the head. Luna, feeling happy with her treatment, limped over to Jade and nuzzled her leg.

"Luna, are you feeling better now? Just lie down; I'll be done in a sec." She looked up to Tsunade who was still waiting.

"The girl in the rumors is… me. I only helped one town that was starving, really. It was a small town really, so I thought there would be no harm. Everything you heard is true, I travel from place to place since I have no where to stay and no where to go. It's fun though, seeing new places. I was planning to grab a bite to eat here and head off for Suna, but seeing as Luna needs to recover, I might need to stay here a bit longer and wait."

Tsunade closed her eyes for a few seconds and then opened them. "I'll provide housing for you and your wolf; just answer a few questions for me." When Jade nodded, she took out a scroll from the big pile behind her desk.

"First, have you been to any villages in the Country of Sound?" Jade shook her head no.

"Alright, do you have any ninja experience and what?" Jade's expression changed to an unreadable one, and took a longer time to answer. "I was trained in the ninja arts up to when I was about 7 or 8. Afterwards, I still practiced and learned some Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, but I survived mostly on Taijutsu to fend off freaks."

"Okay, last one. Have you heard of the organization called Akatsuki?" "You mean the one with red clouds and stuff? Yeah, I heard about them. Just last month I met one of them, they're pretty nice people actually. He had black hair that was almost as long as mine… but his eyes were always swirling red. You could tell at one glance they weren't his natural eyes, but they were always like that for some reason. It must've hurt keeping those things like that."

Tsunade and Neji tried very hard to keep from flinching or something like that. How could this girl be so stupid? Furthermore… why hadn't they killed her?

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Waii, Jade's so naïve but at the same time so cute I just want to hug her! Neji and the rest of them are around 16, so Itachi is 21, and Jade is like 19-ish. Doesn't she sound like she's 8 though?

The next chapter might be confusing since it jumps like 2 months ahead. Don't worry if you're confused at first, the story is supposed to unfold.

Spring break is finally here for me! Oh yeah... I'm looking for an editor/beta right now, contact and info is on my Author's Page. Please R&R and I'll love you forever!


	2. Chapter 1

"Ne, I don't get it. Why would you want me in this organization of yours? It seems that I'm too… happy and cheery and stuff for this place. Plus, you have to realize that I'm no nin, I just do all that stuff to survive. I haven't the mind for strategy; I can't fight; I can't spy; so I'm practically **useless** to you all! The only thing I can really do is heal… but I though you already had a medic."

* * *

**Call to the Great White Moon****  
Chapter 1**

* * *

But needless to say, he kept walking, and she kept following. Matsumori Jade, age 19, blessed and cursed with the gift of Anima as she calls it. Her deep blue top that came to a point at her knees over her black shorts acted like a second skin to her, there was no rustling of clothes heard as she walked along the dirt path. 

When they arrived, it was certainly not what she expected. "Wait… isn't this a hot spring? It looks abandoned to me, but why would you guys have a hideout here of all places, I mean it's complete unlike that the Akatsuki would be hid—oh I get it. That's the point."

He just kept walking, she kept following. That's how it was until they reached the front doors. He pushed the doors opened like it was nothing, but the doors sure groaned like they haven't been greased in a hundred years. He stepped in and continued walking, however this time, she was hesitant to follow. He turned around and waited for her, she eventually stepped in. They continued walking.

"I've been meaning to ask you this for some time, your eyes. Are they always like that? Or are they like that because you want them to be? It seems unnatural for them to be that way, and it looks like they hurt just to keep them on." He stopped so suddenly she crashed into him. "Hn. They're the Sharingan. It's a kekkei genkai."

She vaguely remembered hearing something about the Sharingan. Master of the copy cat and illusion, that's the Sharingan.

They came upon what seemed like the main room, which just happened to be the kitchen. A red haired guy and a blond… guy were sitting down. "So that's the new girl, uh." The blond, this time she was sure it was a guy. "She seems good; she'll need to be to fill in the missing gap."

'Missing gap? What does that mean? I'm a replacement?!' He continued walking through a hallway, and made a right turn. She followed him and made sure to keep track of the rooms. "You're sharing with me until they can get a free room." She sighed; better him than some freak she didn't know.

A small stack of neatly folded clothes were placed in her hands even before Jade entered the room. It was a fair size, had a bed and then a make-shift futon on the other side of the room. There was a small bookcase not far from the door, black like everything else in the room. The books were bound in red though, and a desk was next to the bookcase carrying a small lamp.

He left the room to let her dress, and told her to meet them in the kitchen after she was done. 'Seems like they trust me already… but then again, they're sadistic high classed Nins, better keep to the safe side.'

Stepping out of the room, Jade felt like a new person… in a way. "I'm surprised it actually fits on me, hope it looks okay." She turned twice to get the feel of moving around in it and then took a left and walked to the kitchen-room. There were a few more members now, this one with silver hair, another one that looked like a giant Venus Fly Trap, and a third that looked like this giant fish out of water.

'Boy I feel so out of place, they're all guys… freaky big guys!' She turned to the only person she knew, Uchiha Itachi. He was leaning against the wall, almost completely hidden in shadow. A stoic expression adorned his face as he looked at two of the members arguing about… art, was it?

He suddenly straightened himself and walked to the table, sitting down at one of the two empty seats. "Sit." He said, and Jade quickly sat down before he got impatient. The tone of his voice was so icy and commanding, one that demanded for your attention and respect.

"So, who's the new kid?" The blue one asked. His voice was kind of rough, and the blue skin made him look like some big shark about to eat her. As soon as he said that, everyone's eyes focused on her. In her seat beside Itachi, Jade visibly stiffened.

"Nice pick, I she feels strong." The red-haired on said. "Sasori-danna thinks anyone that can look at Itachi without breaking down in fits is strong, uh." The blond one added. 'Sasori-danna' as the blond called him only sneered and continued staring at her. Jade felt even more uncomfortable than ever.

"I'm Kisame, and this, is Samehada." The blue one said, bringing out a giant sword wrapped in bandages. Jade eyed it as if she expected it to jump at her and go right through her stomach, she followed it with her eyes until Kisame put it back in its place, leaning against the pale walls.

"I'm Deidera, uh. This is Sasori-danna, be careful with him, he might turn you into a puppet if you're not careful. That's Zetsu, he's got a split personality, and Hidan is better kept away from. You know Itachi, he's probably the strongest one other than Leader-san." Then the blond turned to Itachi. "Is she official, uh?"

Itachi produced a ring from his cloak, tossing it to his right. Jade caught it with two hands. "So you really got it, uh. It's for you're left pinky." Deidera told Jade. She slipped on the ring accordingly and looked back up at the whole group.

Zetsu and Hidan had already turned to walk away and Kisame started eating from a giant bowl. Deidera seemed to be fishing for something in his bag and Sasori was messing with some small wooden figure. "She'll have to see Leader-san soon, I'll ask him when if you want." Sasori said, still focused on the small wooden doll. Itachi responded with a small "hn" before getting up and leaving the kitchen.

"So… Jade, was it? Do you have experience in puppets or poison?" Sasori asked, startling Jade. "I've studied poisons and antidotes, but I don't know much about puppets." Sasori looked up. "I heard you have a wolf too." She nodded. "She's outside somewhere, is she allowed in?" A small nod from the redhead was all she needed.

She interlaced her hands and brought her pointer fingers up, then blew in between them. This silent whistle had Luna running inside within mere seconds. "Cute, and her name is?" "Luna, her name is Luna." She replied, scratching the wolf between the ears.

'Maybe it won't be so bad, they're not all scary…'

* * *

**Author's Notes** Wow, not even a day and four shiny new reviews. About the summary, the ability hasn't been fully exploited yet, there are hidden tricks here and there that haven't been shown yet, so be patient. 

The position of beta has been taken (and will be giving a one-chapter trial before I decide.) This chapter is for Becky, who wanted me to update.


	3. Chapter 2

"Actually, I just woke up and found it on the table next to my futon. I think Itachi left it there or something… but it's so pretty. The blue crystal matches my eyes and it goes on in a way that it won't dangle or make sounds when I move. I found out I can store chakra in here too!"

* * *

**Call to the Great White Moon  
Chapter 2  
**

* * *

Now this was really surprising, the infamous Uchiha Itachi had given this girl a gift, yet she was too unobservant to see the full extent of it. Sasori observed that not only could the crystal hold chakra, it was also slightly hollow in the middle, hollow enough to store a few drops of the deadliest poison. The edges were sharpened so it would also act as a weapon in desperate times. 

The puppet master sighed, why had this girl been accepted in the organization? He remembered some kid named Tobi that wanted to join; he would've been a much better pick. As if sensing his partner's thoughts, Deidera looked up from his newest creation.

"Jade is part of some plot Leader-san has in his head, she may seem very dense, but you never know. It may all be some kind of trick, to fool everyone into underestimating her. By the looks of it, I think it's working, uh." With that, the blond stood up and moved to walk out one of the doors, but he turned to look at Sasori midway there. "She's training right now; you might want to see some of her power."

Sasori raised an eyebrow, how could Deidera know so much about this little girl? They haven't talked, or so he knew. He stood up and followed Deidera out of the door into the sunlight. At once he felt a giant power emit from the two blurs up ahead. "Itachi and Jade… this is interesting. She's strong enough to start off with him." He walked to where Deidera and Kisame were standing, along with Luna who was watching her mast with growing interest, about 20 yards away from all the action.

Jade ducked, and they lunged to the right, barely evading a barrage of sebon. 'It's like he can read my moves even before I make him… just like that day…_'  
_

* * *

_It was the start of spring, and she was drenched. Accompanied by Luna, Jade jumped from tree to tree in search of a town to rest at. A tingling feeling alerted them her of the man's presence, she stopped. From the shadows emerged a figure cloaked in black with red clouds on them. His hat kept out some of the rain, but the lower half of the cloak was visibly wetter than the upper half._

_He stared at her through red and black eyes, before motioning her to follow. She shrugged, having nowhere else to go and followed him. Luna was a little hesitant, but followed Jade nonetheless._

_They reached a shack hidden in the woods; there was probably no way to get there unless you already knew the way. They entered, and Luna shook herself dry whilst Jade did the same. Having qualities of a wolf really helped from time to time. The man just stood there, facing the wall._

_He had taken his hat off, but his dripping wet cloak was still on his body. She reached for his should to thank him, when her hand was grabbed. "Fight me." He said, and she replied with a look that showed she thought him crazy. "Fight me." He repeated, and she obliged._

_However, no matter what she did. No matter where she attacked, or how, he would always see it and counter with his own attack. Soon it was just him attacking, and her trying desperately to avoid the blows._

* * *

'It must be the Sharingan!' She realized, cursing herself for her stupidity. 'I feel like such an idiot, it was right there staring me in the face the whole time, literally!' Now this was something new to her, an opponent who could see her moves before she could. 'Well, you're not the only one with abilities of the eye.' She focused on her eyes, and added a little chakra. Suddenly her sight was tripled; everything looked like it was moving in slow motion.

'I wonder…' She looked at Itachi's figured and concentrated, all the while dodging each blow set upon her. Her mind raced, this must be how he was predicting her moves. 'I never knew I could do this before, it was only seeing better in the dark and being able to spot things here and there in the forest._'  
_

* * *

_He smirked and pushed her up against a wall in the cabin. "Dead." He said in a whisper-like voice, releasing her. "There's food and water in the cabinets, spare blankets below the bed. Stay as long as you like, the cabin's yours." He moved to walk out the door, but she pulled him back. "It's pouring, would it matter if you're later than you already are?"_

'_Oh what am I thinking? Of course it would matter, why else would he be traveling in this rain?' But he sat down on the bed as she checked the cabinets. 'Instant Ramen… oh great.' She turned around to see a fire blazing in the middle, with Luna dozing near it. "Ramen it is then."_

* * *

Now the fight was even, or as even as it was going to get. This time, Jade was throwing punches too. Both had the other on their feet, neither could be seen at the same place for more than a second. Suddenly, she was pushed to the ground. The dust cleared and everyone blinked a few times, before confirming what they were seeing was real.

Uchiha Itachi appeared to be straddling Jade… except a kunai was held to her throat. "Dead." He said, before getting off. She pulled herself up and smiled at him. "At least I know I'm getting better."

She walked back to Deidera, who smiled at Sasori. Now the redhead was shocked, but even more shocked was Kisame. "Well, I see you have some skill in ya. It'll be fun to see how you fare against Samehada, little girl." She looked up at him with a small smirk and a sparkle in her eye. "That sounds very interesting Kisame-san."

Sasori walked over to her with a smirk of his own. "You said you knew something about poisons, right? How would you like to demonstrate this ability of yours?" Jade's expression changed immediately to an innocent look. "Sure Sasori-san, I'd love that!"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Evil little girl, deceiving them all like that. She really has a nice innocent side though, but there's always the strong dark side of a girl, just like inner Sakura, eh? Boring chapter to explain to you what happened before Jade went to Konoha (see Prologue.) I'm trying to smooth out the plot a bit before moving on, so please be patient with me.

Reviews are love, and love motivates me to write!


	4. Chapter 3

"It's only been two months since she left, and now I'm getting reports of a new member in Akatsuki. Do you think this is a coincidence? Well I certainly hope so, with that power in the Akatsuki's hands, not to mention already having the greatest missing nin in the world, they'll be unstoppable. Oh I just _know_ something bad is going to happen, you just wait! I know they're planning something, something really big. And what's worse is tha—are you even listening to me?!"

* * *

**Call To The Great White Moon**  
**Chapter 3**

* * *

  
He snapped backed to reality just in time to avoid a blow from the all powerful slug sannin. Hyuuga Neji, captain of his ANBU squad, the great Hyuuga prodigy, was terribly frightened of this lady, so he quickly snapped back to reality.

"My apologies, Tsunade-sama, my mind was still in the events that have occurred these past few days." Yes, that was a nice excuse. He was really thinking about what happened two months ago, when a certain girl stayed at Konoha for two weeks. In that little time period, she had managed to capture the heart of the quietest and most sadistic man in all of Konoha, Hyuuga Neji.

Yes, in those two weeks, Matsumori Jade had done what no one else could, not even Tenten whom he had known since his first step to becoming a ninja, nor Sakura, the beloved cherry blossom of the village.

But Tsunade believed him, and continued talking. What _had_ occurred the past few days anyways? Ask anyone, and they'll give you a look saying 'have you been dead these past few days, or what?' The news was all over the village, most other villages had heard it too. Reports and rumors of Orochimaru's death spread like wildfire six months ago, everyone wanted to know what would happen to the country of sound.

Some people said the Uchiha had taken it for his own, and planned to attack the Akatsuki with it. Others said Kabuto had killed both Orochimaru and Sasuke and was devising a plot to bring down Konoha once and for all. Regardless, these rumors were quelled when Uchiha Sasuke limped into Konoha, held up by his former teammates.

Since then, you would hear big explosions and bangs whenever Sasuke visited Tsunade's office. Everyone was unsettled by his sudden appearance. Naruto and Sakura acted differently around their former teammate, who had been sentenced to a strip of right and rank as a ninja, and ordered to stay within Konoha. He was tailed by 3 ANBU day and night; sometimes it was Sakura or Naruto behind the mask.

The Hyuuga sighed, that night unsettled everyone. He came to the gate expecting to see a smiling Naruto, a relieved Sakura, and a tired Sai, not to see the bastard he so hated. It took both Sakura and Sai to restrain Neji from beating Sasuke to a pulp, despite the fact that the Uchiha was already on the brink of death.

**That Night**

A scroll was given to him by Sakura earlier that evening; a new mission was set for him, with a note written by the Godaime Hokage herself. He was on a retrieval mission, to find and possibly retrieve Matsumori Jade, but most of all to see if she truly joined the Akatsuki. His lips pursed, to meet with her again is to meet with doom, this girl could best the best of the best.

"_Oh come on, let me train too, I'll promise to go easy on you." Her enchanting smile once again appeared on her face, making him slightly dazed. "But you're a girl! –Ow! What was that for Sakura?" The pink haired teen glared daggers at Naruto. "For being an idiot you idiot!"_

So they had fought, and she had managed to evade every one of his attacks, save one attack on the teketsu point just above her elbow, but only because she wasn't aware it existed. He had also shut off her elbow in the middle of her strike, causing her to look balance and topple onto him… creating a rather compromising situation.

Ahem, moving on, he decided the best approach was to talk her into coming back, to lure her with words and to confuse her if necessary, yes, that was the best way to go about it.

**With Jade**

"Ne, Sasori-san, wouldn't these two just cancel out? One speeding up the body beyond belief and one slowing it down to a stop?" She held up two vials of strange liquids, and held them up for Sasori to see. "They would take affect at different times, when mixed." He said, and returned to carving a little wolf out of the block of wood he had found.

"That makes sense now." She said, scratching Luna's ears. "Well then, me and Luna are going to look for Itachi-san, he said I should have a look at his eyes or something." She stood up, stretched, and ran off with Luna out of the kitchen down some hall making a right…

And running right into the person she was looking for. "Gomen, Itachi-san, you said you wanted me to take a look at your eyes?" He nodded, and walked off. Jade, shrugging, followed him. And once again he was walking, and she was following.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

* * *

Sorry for being so slow to update, video games (still) have me hooked! Anyways, hope you liked this short chapter. Neji's going to be in and out more often now, yay! huggles him So now starts the vote… Neji or Itachi, Itachi or Neji? R&R Please! 


End file.
